Love Never Ends
by NeverShoutNeverFan1997
Summary: Okay I'm really sorry about this but I have absolutely no motivation to continue this story. If you'd like to take over let me know but I will no longer be writing this story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the book

**Rose P.O.V**

Damn she's hot. The she I am talking about is the star quarterback of our football team, Bella Swan. Yea it sounds weird that our high schools star quarterback is a girl but she is amazing beautiful and smart. Everything I want but can't have. I can't have her because she's dating my second in charge. Oh I guess I should explain that. I'm Rosalie Cullen, head cheerleader. My second in charge is Tanya. I guess I should be happy for Bella and I would be if Tanya wasn't a stupid fucking cheater. I saw Bella look over at me and wink. I was dumbfounded. Maybe she was winking at Tanya. Yea that had to be it. At the end of the third quarter Tanya told me that Bella caught her with another cheerleader and broke up with her. I was happy. At the end of the game Bella came over. "So Rose I've liked you for a long time and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me" she said smiling that crooked smile that made my heart melt. "I've liked you for a long time too Bella. I would love to go on a date with you." I answered her honestly. "Great. How about right now?" she asked. "Perfect" she took my hand and pulled me to her shiny red convertible. As we drove we asked each other questions no matter how personal. "What's your darkest secret?" i asked making her blush. "Promise not to freak" she said and I nodded. "I have both a vagina and dick" she whispered searching my eyes. "Bella I'm not gonna leave" her eyes opened wide at this. "Really? Everyone else has" i shook my head. "I'm not that stupid Bella and... I think it would be sexy" I blushed after saying that. She smiled big then frowned "I'm a virgin both ways Rosie". "So am I Bells but could we go to my house? No one will be home till after the after party and my parents are outta town" I answered. She swerved her car making a sharp turn on to my street and raced down to the house. Well I was turning the key she started kissing my neck. "Bella" I moaned. "Yes baby?" "You're making me horny" she purred at this. "Then hurry up. I want you. I've been saving myself for you" she said. I turned this key and she picked me up. "Where?" she asked. I pointed her to my room. She laid me on my bed and our date began.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Also check out my other story Called New Beginnings. It's a Bellice rated M story . Goodbye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Wait

Bella P.O.V

Oh god this is so hot. I look down watching Rose give me an awesome blowjob. When she stops and takes her clothes off I couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" she says with a smirk. I nod well telling her that she's beautiful. When I tell her that she is perfect she blushes and I can't help but smile.

She starts lining my dick up with her pussy. "W-wait" I stutter out. She looks at me confused. "could we like fool around but not go all the way?" I ask her. "Am i not pretty enough like Tanya?" she asks. "Wait what? I've never had sex with anyone. I'm a virgin." I say confused at her question. I want to hunt that bitch down and smack her for telling lies about my sex life. From the sounds of it so does Rose. Damn she's hot when she's angry.

I can't help it after that. I start kissing her passionitly. She's mine and I'll never give her up


	3. Six Months Later

A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long. I kind of got busy. I'm going to be doing a time skip because I want to get this story over with quickly. I promise the chapters will be a bit longer due to the time skips. If you want you can check out my main stories New Beginnings which is another Twilight one but with Bella and Alice and I Told You So which is a Glee story and the couple is Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray.

A/N2: Let's make this clear. I HATE Edward. In my opinion he is way to controlling and if he were to have died in New Moon I would have danced in joy but Alice will be his twin in the story.

A/N3: There WILL be flash backs

~Six Months Later~

Bella P.O.V

It's been five months today that Rose and I got together. I still remember it like it was yesterday including the angry look she got when she found out that Tanya not only lied about having sex with me but cheated on me with Edward Masen.

~Start of Flashback~

"I'm going to kill both of them" Rose said with anger clear in her voice. I went to say something but was cut off. "Better yet I'm going to torture them slowly and make them beg for death" she said to me. I just had to laugh. "Baby can't you just settle for making their high school lives a living hell? After all I'm pretty sure Masen did this 'cause one he hates me, two he wanted to make you jealous. He didn't plan on me doing this" I said as I got down on one knee. "Don't worry. I'm not proposing, not yet any ways" I tell her and I see her relax. "Rose I've loved you since the day I first saw you. I remember it perfectly. You were hanging off that giant of a linebacker Emmett Mchale. I remember thinking that I had no chance with someone as beautiful as you so I started dating Tanya but I'm here on one knee right now asking you to give me the great honor of being your girlfriend." I say to her. Her only response was dropping to her knees with tears running down her face. I slowly wiped them off her face before she kissed me. "Is that a yes" I ask her. All I get is a nod and I kiss her on her lips with as much passion as possible.

~End of Flashback~

I come out of my flashback to see my new best friend, Jasper, waving his hand in front of me. By the next day everyone had found out what made me break up with Tanya and it was an understatement to say no one liked her or Edward. Even his own twin, Alice, was ashamed to call him her brother. Her and Jasper Whitlock, who is her boyfriend came up to Rose and I and offered their friendship. We were surprised to say the least but when they explained why they had stayed away before we understood. Turns out Edward was treated as a god at his house up until his parents found out what he did. Alice wasn't allowed to speak to me because Edward didn't like me since I "stole his spot as Quarterback and she couldn't talk to Rose because Edward was scared she would screw up his chances of dating the head cheerleader. Jasper was for the same reason and he listened because he and Edward had been childhood friends and Jasper is a very loyal person. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jasper started shaking me. "Dude you need to get ready. You're suppose to pick Rose up in forty minutes and we both know it will take you a half of that time to get ready and then anywhere from fifteen to twenty minutes to drive there" Jasper says to me. I run my hands through my short hair. Rose somehow convinced me to cut my hair shorter. You're right dude" I tell him. Today I'm taking Rose out on a date for our six month anniversary. I decided I'm going to take her to an expensive restaurant and tell her that I'm ready to give up the big V. I pull out my black tux that has a red vest and red tie and strip to my boxers and undershirt. If you're wondering I chose this one because I told Alice, who is over at Rose's helping her, to make sure Rose wore the red dress I bought her a few months back for homecoming. The same dress she wore the day I told her I'm in love with her. As I put my pants on I pray to every god I can think of that we won't see Edward. While Tanya stopped trying to get back with me after a month of Rose and I dating Edward hasn't seemed to have gotten the hint. Even after the multiple broken noses, black eyes and bruised body parts. Around twenty minutes later I found myself ready and being push out the door by Jasper. "Hurry up man I want to see Alice" he whined to me. We got in our separate cars me with the white roses I bought for Roses earlier. When we pulled up to the house we saw a Volvo I dislike and a person I dislike even more. Luckily from the nod Alice gave me I knew that Rose hadn't seen him. Edward had what looked like lilies in his hand and was yelling at Alice. "ALICE MOVE OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN TAKE MY GIRLFRIEND HER FAVOURITE TYPE OF FLOWERS AND TAKE HER OUT ON OUR SIX MONTH ANNIVERSARY" Edward yelled. I now see that Edward is wearing a tux with a green vest and tie and I can't help but chuckle from my spot a few meters from my car. Edward turns and glares at me. "What are you doing here freak? Why are you laughing at me" he asks me. "God it's so funny. He really is as crazy as you said Alice. Not to mention an idiot" I say as I laugh. He glares at me more. "Shut up and leave freak. You have no right to be here" he tries to order me which make me laugh more not to mention Jasper who came to stand a little behind me to the right. "You hear that Jazz? This crazy idiot who thinks my girlfriend belongs to him thinks he can order me around" I say to Jasper. "Yeah I heard him Bells not to mention he doesn't know the first thing about Rose" he replies. "Shut up Jasper. I know a lot about my girlfriend. For example her favorite color is green because of my eyes, her favorite kind of flower is the lily because it was the first flower I gave her, and her favorite food is pizza. I know that because it's the same as mine" he says with a smug smile. I laugh some more. "Bitch please. Her favorite colors are red or blue because they remind her of fire and water which calm her down, her favorite flower is the white rose because as a child her grandmother would take her walking in a garden of white roses and her favorite food is chicken with mashed potatoes and beans because it reminds her of her grandfather who loved all three of those" I told him. He snorted at me and I saw a glint in Alice's right eye. All of a sudden Alice reappeared with a whiteboard that had E.M and B.S so I gave her a quizzical look. "Rose is behind this door, I'm sorry Bella but you can't see her until Edweirdo is gone, I'm going to tell her the three things you guys guessed on and whoever loses has to leave" Alice explained. At least that explained why she disappeared. "Okay Rose what is your favorite flower and why" Alice asks. "My favorite flower is the white rose because as a child my grandmother would take me for walks in a garden of white roses" Rose answered and a tick went on the side marked B.S so I smiled. "Looks like Bella got the point for this one. Rose what is your favorite color." I can't help but think that Alice would make a good game show host and look over at Edward. He's still looking smug but it's starting to crack as he glares at me. "My favorite colors are red and blue because they represent the elements that make me calm, fire and water. Who got that one" she ends with the most obvious question. "Well Rose your Bella got the point again. Now here's the last one. What's your favorite food" I'm so close to my date I can feel it. "Well that's easy it's the same as my grandpa's, Chicken, mashed potatoes and beans. My girlfriend had better gotten that one right. I want, as you so politely call him, Edweirdo out of here" Rose says sounding angry that he was even here in the first place. "Well dear Rose I'm afraid that Edward got out smarted by Bella once again. Edwards answers were as follows, green because of his eyes, lilies because it was the first flower he gave to you and pizza because you know it's his favorite" Alice answers. Rose laughs at this. "I hate pizza and the color green. Not to mention I hate lilies for the same reason he said I love them" Rose said. Edward scowls and stomps off to his stupid Volvo. "Now Bella I'm going to close the door Rose is going to go back upstairs and you are going to knock and wait like the gentleman you are" Alice tells me before closing the door. I wait three minutes then knock on the door. I know Alice won't answer it because she and Jasper are staying here. I hear the clicking of heals and when Rose opens the door I can't help but let my jaw drop at the sight of her.

A/N4: sorry for the cliffy guys


End file.
